Brother or Lover?
by YoursTruely0425
Summary: The start of a 'hot' Christmas break
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Tap Tap. "HEY!" Shove~

"What?!" Rin opens his eyes, still in a groggy haze he stares at Yukio.

"Get up, it's time for school. It's the last day before we have our Christmas break" Yukio said in a happy mood. "So just get up and suffer then relax the rest of the time o-okay?" He stuttered.

Yukio seemed nervous for some reason and Rin could tell that he was. "Hey are you okay?", Rin asked.

"Yeah! Fine! I'll go make breakfast!" He yelled while running out of the room as fast as possible.

"What a weirdo. Pfft...sigh. When can this day be over?" Smack! "Pull yourself together! Let's go eat!" Rin whispered loudly.

 **Later On That Day**

"YAYYYY! Christmas break!" Rin yelled very happily. "No school! No teachers! Well one." He looks over at Yukio. Why is he looking at me like that Rin thinks? Like he's confused about something? "What?"

"Nothing!" He says quickly as he turns around and goes to his room

"Ugh. He's pissing me off" Rin mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what I'm gonna go talk to him," *Opens door* "HEY! What is your problem you've been weird all day long. Why?" Rin states.

"U-Um... it's n-nothing don't worry a-about it." Yukio stutters quietly.

Rin is pissed now "WHAT IS I-?!" Yukio grabbed Rin and pinned him on his bed. "Would you stop yelling!" Yukio bends down and kisses Rin.

Rin's in shock. He doesn't know whats going on, but for some reason he is kissing Yukio back intensely. Yukio then lifts up Rin's shirt and is licking Rin all over.

"A-Ah! No not th-there! Y-Yukio!" Rin moans. Yukio can tell Rin is enjoying it, so he doesn't stop. Yukio moves down ward and unzips Rin's pants and pulls out his dick.

Rin jumps up "Wait! I don't know about this."

Yukio stares at Rin's cock and a thick Red blush goes across his face. Rin looks down at Yukio and blushes to.

"We should stop." Rin says. He doesn't want to make Yukio do anything he doesn't want to.

"What? No. I told you, I've been thinking about this a lot lately. I want to." Yukio then grabs Rin's boxers and pants and throws them on the ground. He puts his hands on Rin's dick and starts moving them up and down. Rin is stiffening, Yukio is also getting hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin knew that this was wrong for two brothers to do this but he didn't want it to stop.

Yukio is pumping Rin's cock and starts to lick it. Rin grabs a pillow and starts moaning in it. Yukio smiles and take Rin's dick into his mouth making Rin buckle his hips which drives it in deeper.

Rin couldn't help it it just felt so good. "Y-yukio"

Yukio can now taste the precum that's coming out, so he stops. Yukio stands up takes off his clothes. Looks and Rin who is now a sloppy mess. Rin looked at Yukio who is now fully naked. He takes a look at Yukio's cock and can't believe how big he is. Rin wonders if it will even fit.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees." Yukio demands. Rin doesn't move. He can't, his whole body is jello. Yukio yanks on Rin's legs and twists his body over. Pulls his ass in the air. Yukio takes two fingers and puts them near Rin's red face. "Lick."

Rin looks at Yukio then at his fingers. He uses all the energy he can muster up and sucks on his fingers. Yukio is staring and Rin, which makes Rin even hornier.

"There that's enough" Yukio then takes his finger out of Rin's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Yukio takes his fingers which are now drenched in Rin's saliva, and runs then across Rin's entrance which causes Rin's legs start to shake.

"A-ahh! P-please just put them in." Ren pleads. Yukio smirks. "Are you sure there's no turning back after this" Yukio says.

"Yes."

He started to push them in, which made gasps and moans come out of Rin. Just from the tips of Yukio's fingers made Rin's dick twitch like crazy. Yukio fully put his fingers in. "Yuki..o!" Rin screamed in pleasure.

Yukio stirred up his insides, the reactions from Rin made Yukio addicted to doing this with him. Yukio reach around to the front and started jerking off Rin even more. Rin was so backed up that he almost came. Yukio wanted more, and Rin was already at his limit. Rin's cock looked like it was ready to burst, because it was twitching so much. So much precum had already spilled all over the bed. Yukio pulled his fingers out leaving Rin at a dissatisfaction.

"I'm going in. Okay? Get ready." Yukio said.

"Mm-hm" Rin nodded his head and bit on his bottom lip to keep him from moaning to loudly.

They both were thinking the same thing. They were about to lose their virginities. Yukio put his tip in slowly which made him groan a little. Yukio was too big it was all too much for Rin to handle.

Rin was at the end. Yukio put all of the tip of his dick into Rin.

"I-I'm a-bout to c..!" Rin's whole body shook and quivered.

Rin came.

Yukio was pissed. He was too good at it Yukio thought "Fuck."


End file.
